With the proliferation of video cassettes, compact disks and audio cassettes for home entertainment usage a concomitant development of cabinets and storage devices for these materials has been developed. These cabinets and storage devices have typically been in the form of conventional miniaturized cabinets as well as conventional miniaturized carrying cases. These storage products for compact discs, video tapes and audio cassettes have been fabricated from readily available materials such as wood, metals, and plastics.